Talk:After School (EP)/@comment-35264159-20200110122409
List of (in)possible features? 1. Tierra Whack, Melanie has called her one of the best artists out there - Tierra has posted a line from the K-12 film onto her twitter - they are from the same label. 2. Doja Cat, Melanie has posted numerous Instagram Story`s dancing to her music - Doja has reacted to Melanies material and seemd interested in working with her aesthetic. 3. Marina (And The Diamonds), Melanie has always been a fan of Marina as she has done covers of her music and even said she wished she had written "Teen Idle" - it`s no news that Marina`s character (Electra Heart) has helped Melanie shaped Cry Baby both as a character and concept album - recently Marina asked her fans to tag female artists onto her instagram cause Marina wanted to meet new people to collaborate with soon after she started to follow Melanie. 4. Elita, not much to say other than she and Melanie are close friends and she was Cry Baby`s best friend in K-12, so this EP being in allignment with the previous record it would be coheiseve. 6. Lauren Ruth Ward, they know eachother since The Voice, she opened the U.S leg of the Tour and the feature might`ve been born because of that. 7. Nazz, she is opening the European leg of the tour, dependning on when Melanie releases the EP it would be a great oportunity to promote it by having live performances of the duo. 8. Emily Warren, she is a long time collaborator with Melanie but only for writing purposes. 9. Jazmine Bean, them identifies as non-binary so calling them a female and using "she/her" pronouns would be incorrect and knowing Melanie and the fact that they are friends she wouldn`t do that. 10. Noah Cyrus, she and Melanie have hanged out a couple of times back in 2015-2017, but after Timothy`s allegation she made sure to cut her relations with Melanie (by unfollowing her), during release time towards K-12 Noah posted a Instagram Story saying she misses Melanie. 11. Charli XCX, Charli used to follow Melanie back in 2016, Melanie made an appearance on Charli`s apple music radio show "Candy Shop", Charlie stated in that interview that she has never seen Melanie live, and she no longer follows Melanie on twitter (all though I have no idea when that happened). 12. Snow Tha Product, they do have the unreleased song "I Scream" together but in fact the song does not belonges to Melanie and she is just a feature on it - and Snow has previously said that Atlantic (Melanie`s label, and her`s as well AT THE TIME as she is no longer signed to it) didn`t want for the song to be out so most likely that hasn`t changed, now more than ever as the song has already leaked (+ Melanie said the EP would not have any of her unreleased songs.) 13. Katy Perry, she has been a suporter of Melanie for a while now always liking and commenting Mel`s instagram post + she went to the extenct of inving her to multiple events (all tho Melanie has only showed up to one of them) + unfortunatly Capital Records (Katy`s label) is not a fan of Altantic (Melanie`s label) so that would be an issue , not from katy`s part as she is one of their biggest artist but the pricing for Melanie a "smaller" artist would have to pay for her to be featured on it and we know Melanie has already spent a lot of money on K-12. 14. Billie Ellish, there is no real reasoning behind this other than fans wanting them to collab just so that the fandoms could have amends + Billie used to be a fan of Melanie`s work as there are videos of her singing "Dollhouse" and "Soap" but she stopped carring for Melanie when Timothy allegations came out (all tho Billie has liked a video of Melanie dancing that was poted to a fan account.) 15. Ariana Grande, again there is no real reasoning behind this other than fans wanting them to collab + Melanie used to sing Ariana`s song called "My Everything"during the Dollhouse Tour (and has posted a video dancing to Ariana`s track called "Pete Davidson".) 16. Lucy Loone, she has confirmed on a instagram coment that she is not the feature on the EP.